As computer networking technology has evolved, a number of different communications protocols have been developed. For example, TCP/IP, Frame Relay, ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) protocols currently exist, along with other communications protocols. Each of these protocols has different defining characteristics, such as supported bandwidth, reliability and communications distances. It is often desirable to have two or more protocols work together. In previous systems, configuring a network to support such interworking protocols is largely a manual process, prone to errors, and in general difficult to accomplish.
As a result, there is a need in the art for the present invention.